


Serah Can Kiss it Better

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Choking, F/M, Guilt, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, do not try at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: The first time had been unbridled frustration from a long day, taken out on the one person who Lightning knew could take it and trusted wouldn’t fight back. It was a punch to the jaw, nothing Snow wasn’t used to. Lighting assumed that would be all.





	Serah Can Kiss it Better

            It was disgusting. _They_ were disgusting. Lightning told that to herself every time before they began, as if that somehow absolved her of any wrongdoing.

            At least, it seemed to be more than Snow was doing.

            Now, there was really hope that Serah could come back someday. Vanille and Fang had arrived like Goddess-sends, reaffirming what Lightning had assumed to be Snow’s blind optimism.

            Lightning’s pessimism had dissipated at the news quicker than she ever could have anticipated, while doubts seemed to begin gnawing deep in Snow’s gut—who was to say that Serah wouldn’t be coming back five-hundred years later, after all, far past when her remaining family were long gone.

            Snow was in mourning. Lightning was eagerly anticipating the chance to see her sister again.

            Such a great way to show it. The first time had been unbridled frustration from a long day, taken out on the one person who Lightning knew could take it and trusted wouldn’t fight back. It was a punch to the jaw, nothing Snow wasn’t used to. Lighting assumed that would be all.

            She didn’t anticipate that this time he would fight back, that they would wrestle and scrap in the grass mere feet away from their campgrounds, that she would feel an erection pressed against her under her skirt, throbbing when she gripped his bruised jaw and squeezed it until her knuckles turned white.

            Snow would never have gotten this from Serah—kind, gentle Serah, who used to try and braid Lightning’s hair when they were younger, who’d apologize profusely whenever the strands would pull in their ribbon.

            And Serah, kind gentle Serah—Snow always treated her like she was made of glass—everyone did. That was the only thing about Snow that Lightning could possibly abide—she knew Snow would never hurt her sister, not intentionally, anyway.

            Maybe they were beginning to lose their minds. Lightning figured it was certainly possible. So long on the fringes of society, constantly running from the government and fending off wild animals, while learning almost everything they’d ever been told was a lie—who wouldn’t go insane?

            Lightning looks up at Snow with disgust, pooling deep in her gut for the both of them. Her bare back feels like it’s being shredded by the rocks of the cliff below her, bent at an odd angle to minimize the damage. Snow grips her biceps so tightly she can feel the bruises already forming. Her heels dig tightly into his lower back as he thrusts into her, her nails scratching into his chest.

            She was going to give him her blessing when this was all over. She still will, she realizes, because she’s just as much of a guilty party in this as he is.

            “Disgusting,” she growls, and she summons small beads of blood on his chest with her nails.

            Snow sounds feral above her, leans down and sinks his teeth into her neck like a wolf who’s captured his prey.

            “How could you do this to her?” she whispers, and she moans when he hits inside of her _just right_ , and one of Snow’s giant hands comes up, enveloping the lower half of her face to keep her quiet.

            “How could _I_? What about you, Sis?” he asks, and it pisses her off, he knows because she pulls a hand back and curls it into a fist, hitting him in the stomach hard enough that he loses his pace for just a second.

            “I’m not your sister,” she spits, and then digs her nails into his side. “Don’t stop, I haven’t finished yet,” she orders, and he moves his hips again.

            “You’ve been insisting that for months now. Is it because you always felt this way?” Snow asks, and Lightning shakes her head.

            “If I weren’t fighting for my life with you every day, this would _not ever_ be happening,” she spits.

            Snow looks unconvinced, but amused. He speeds up his thrusts inside of her, hand wrapping around her neck, squeezing so she feels a pressure but not cutting off her air.

            “Hurry up and finish,” Lightning huffs, throwing her head back with a snarl on her face.

            He cums almost on cue, finishing inside of her asshole and slowly pulling out. Lightning shivers and hisses, gripping his hair tightly and forcing him down.

            He moves down as she commands, and he already knows what to do. He brings his mouth down to where he spilled inside of her, using his tongue to clean up the mess. Her thighs come down around his head, constricting his breathing as he licks her as fast as he can. His hands tightly grip her, leaving marks that a potion will quickly dispose of.

            Lightning wonders what Serah would think if she could see them now—their perversion of lovemaking, their mockery of Serah and Snow’s unending bond. It’s real, Lightning doesn’t doubt that for a second—they both know that if, _when,_ they see her again Snow will return to her as if nothing has changed.

            That is as it should be. She’ll never have to see this. She’ll never have to know.

            Her thighs tighten around Snow’s head as she cums, shaking and hissing softly to herself. His hands tighten around her thighs, his tongue moving faster, until her legs fall open and he can pull away, red-faced and panting.

            “What was that? That hurt and was new,” Snow whispered, bringing his hand down to where Lightning had punched him in the stomach. She pushed him away with her boot-clad foot, answering with, “Don’t worry. When Serah gets back, she can kiss it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that I apparently wrote. I kind of wanted to write a character study, mostly of Lightning, and then porn happened? Let's just pretend it's deep porn, even though it's really not. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed it anyway. I love everyone who reads my stuff! <3 Even more hearts if you kudos or comment! Con-crit is always super appreciated! Also, come visit me on Tumblr if you like, same name on both sides. 
> 
> <3


End file.
